


Unwanted Calling

by AzureRoseStorm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureRoseStorm/pseuds/AzureRoseStorm
Summary: In which Sam tries to fight the calling in his head and Lucifer attempts to seduce Sam into saying yes. No specific time or season just sort of random so, don't expect it to match up with the actual show.





	1. Chapter 1

                The bar was crowded a thick smoke fogging up the room. Sam looked around with purpose. He could feel him like cold fingers sliding across his skin making his skin tingle in a way that was both oddly pleasant and sickening. He’d slipped out on Dean. The voice in his head calling him to this very spot where Lucifer waited for him and Sam wasn’t in his right mind. The demon blood causing him to lose moments of time to find himself walking to unknown destinations but deep down he knew it was lucifer’s call and the demon blood only helped to weaken his own defenses against it. He spotted the tale tell red eyes glowing through the gloom and stepped further into the room a slow rage boiling under the surface. He knew lucifer would do anything to get him to say yes and, he knew he’d fight tooth and nail to never say it. He sat down across from the devil his jaw set in determination even as, yet another headache racked his brain.

“Not doing so well are we kiddo?” Lucifer teased with a grin as he swirled the straw in his untouched drink. Sam glared but didn’t speak he wasn’t going to show weakness even if the devil could already see all the cracks in his defenses.

“Oh, come now I’m not that bad, besides you came of your own accord.” he chuckled at his own joke and continued “who knew I was so irresistible.” fluttering his eyelashes in feigned flattery.

“Cut the crap, why’d you call me here.”

“Just to chat angel to vessel and what not, we are destined to be after all Sammy boy.” A pleased smile turned up the corners of the devil’s lips and Sam’s head spun.

“Look just get to the point already” Sam let out a groan of annoyance.

“You know I could make it better, stop the pain all of it” He said with a suggestive wink.

“Yeah, not making a deal with you” Sam said dryly.

“No deals, I'm not a demon let alone a crossroads demon. Deals aren’t my thing… promises on the other hand I can work with those” a playful smirk played across the fallen archangels face before it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a more somber look.

Sam didn’t know how to respond to that. He was used to the banter between Dean and himself, but this was a whole different dance all together. He didn’t know how to read Lucifer like he did Dean. He couldn’t tell what was a lie and what wasn’t and at this moment a big part of him didn’t care. He just wanted to sleep wanted it all to be over but, he wasn’t going to let Lucifer win to do that no matter what the devil said or did to try and get his way. That was until he felt a socked foot sliding up along his inner thigh. It stopped all forward thought completely jarring Sam from his thoughts and wholly into the present. He scowled at Lucifer who merely acted like he had no idea why Sam would be looking at him like that. The foot kept up its forward momentum slowly inching along till it reached Sam’s crotch causing him to let out a moaned gasp as Lucifer kneaded Sam’s cock through his jeans.

“Something the matter kiddo” a smile turning up the corners of the devil’s lips.

“Fuck you” Sam growled out between clenched teeth.

“With pleasure” He purred “we could do it right here only I don’t think exhibitionism is one of your kinks big boy” giving a flirtatious wink at the end of his sentence.

“God damnit Lucifer get your fucking foot out of my ung!” Sam’s words were cut short by Lucifer grinding his toes into the larger man’s crotch.

“What was that? Do it harder?” Lucifer teased.

“Ngh! No stop” Sam tried to wiggle backwards in an attempt to get away from the offending appendage but all he succeeded in doing was to cause further pleasurable tingles to travel up from his crotch.

“I can make you feel even better Sam just give me a chance no one has to know” his voice like honey.

Sam was tempted oh so tempted. He was still angry but the sensations the fallen archangel was giving him was dulling the anger into a needy hunger not for Lucifer himself, not really, more for the act itself and he was caring less and less about whom that act should be with.

“We could go quick and filthy in the bathroom…” Lucifer paused curling his toes against Sam’s clothed cock as he rubbed him “…or we can go to the hotel get the room right next to your brothers and you can scream my name into his dreams.” this suggestion was followed by an almost possessive gleam in the devil’s eyes as they momentarily flashed crimson. The flash of pearly whites not helping the matter in the least.

Sam wanted to say no needed to say no but damn the images playing through his head had him rock hard and practically humping the fallen angels’ foot. Lucifer cackled knowing full well he had the younger Winchester in the palm of his hand or more literally the ball of his foot.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam of course chose neither option instead he focused on self-control. He needed to stop before they were noticed but that was easier said than done. Lucifer was talented to say the least and he had a special effect on Sam. One that seemed to stem from more than just simply his birth right. He grabbed lucifer’s foot effectively stopping its and his own movements at least for the moment.

“No” Sam said defiantly, and a flash of anger crossed lucifer’s face before being replaced with an easy smile. “don’t tell me you don’t like it Sam. Cause, I know you do. We’re connected remember”

“No, I don’t want it.” He paused breathing deep to calm himself “whether or not I like it isn’t the issue here” The words were ground out.

Lucifer just chuckled and wiggled his toes. Sam’s hand really wasn’t doing much to restrict his movement, but he figured he might as well play along for now.

“Ngh! Damn it!” There was that flash of anger to disguise the boys arousal, Lucifer chuckled.

“You’re all mine and there’s nothing you can do about it, Lover boy” He waggled his eyebrows at Sam suggestively.

The anger that flashed in Sam’s eyes both pleased and perplexed Lucifer. He wondered why it wasn’t some great honor to be his chosen vessel. Why the idea that Sam had no control over the effect lucifer had on him pissed him off. Rather than giving him the perfect excuse to just give in, to let himself be possessed, owned. Isn’t that so much easier than this constant moral struggle. Humans are so complicated. He did however like a good chase and Sam was the best in centuries. Being caged left him with little to amuse himself with as it was. Free and having this perfect little play thing was like his own little piece of heaven. It paled in comparison to the actual heaven sure, but he’d take what he could get.

“You want to feel like you have a choice in all this huh?” Lucifer mused “So you can properly blame yourself when you finally say yes right?” Sam didn’t reply but the anger in his eyes shifted for a moment to a look of almost confusion like he was unsure if that was how he felt.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just accept the fact you don’t have a choice in the matter all blame on me none on you?” A placating smile curved up the corners of the fallen angels’ lips “Isn’t that how most people will see it anyways?”

“Not Dean” was all Sam managed to say.

“Ah all this fighting. All this defiance in the name of your brother” Lucifer chuckled seemly quite amused “well I got news for you kid. Dean isn’t going to change his opinion no matter what you do”

“What do you mean?” Sam’s eyebrows knitted together in a look of confused concern.

“That your dear big brother will tell himself anything he has to. To reach the conclusion he wants” Lucifer took a sip of his once forgotten drink “whether that’s to prove you are a monster or not is up to him…. Sammy” Lucifer tsked setting the glass back down.

“no, you’re wrong” but Sam knew there was a kernel of Truth to the devil’s words. It hurt because right now Dean was seeing him as a monster. More so than as his brother and, Sam couldn’t blame him between the demon’s blood and the calling. Oh yeah, the fucking calling.

The calling was like a lullaby, sweet and soothing something Sam never wanted to end. it wrapped him up and made him feel like he belonged. Like he had a purpose beyond his brothers need to keep him alive. Beyond any natural human need but it was terrible to. It reminded him that he is an abomination. The fated vessel of lucifer. The very devil himself. That he had demon blood in his veins that seemed to hum along with the lullaby. A harmonizing amplifier and his mind, the auditorium. Playing one show, one concert at all times. Sometimes he could drown it out but, the more demon blood he drank the louder it got. The closer to lucifer he was, the sweeter the tune seemed. Music beyond human imagining. Beyond human capability. Sensual and sweet at times and a melancholic longing at others. It became like a sound track to his life, something he both desired and detested. It filled his dreams with nightmares that masqueraded as dreams, dreams he didn’t want to let go of.

He hated what he was turning into. Hated the distrust and disappointment it carved into his brothers features. It was like a primal instinct in him to follow it where ever it called him to. Of course, he didn’t always follow. He didn’t want to be Lucifer’s play thing. His bitch, a tool for Lucifer’s sick desires. His revenge or whatever it was. That didn’t stop him from craving it all the same though. He wanted to be whole and his body, his heart, and his soul screamed that Lucifer was the answer. His brain however, his sane logical part fought back with everything it had. He had to stay strong for Dean. He had to make it go away. He had to regain his brothers trust and approval, but here he was trying to keep from humping lucifer’s foot like a bitch in heat. While the devil told him about his fucking destiny and how he would win. He would always win. Destiny and all that bullshit. It pissed Sam off to no end how powerless he was.

Sam hated being powerless yes, He wanted a choice, but did he want the blame, the guilt? No, nobody wanted that. It was ever so tempting to just let Lucifer take it all away. His choices, his hunger, his pain. If it would all go away. It’d be so much better right? He knew, he shouldn’t think like that but, he had to admit it was tempting.

“I’m not wrong kid.” Lucifer leveled him with a pitying look. “Sometimes we just have to face the facts.”

“So, I should just give in. Let you have me?” The desperation in Sam’s voice was evident. As was the plea for Lucifer not to tell him yes, that was exactly what he should do.

“I’ve got time Sam, all the time in the world.” He slipped his foot easily from Sam’s grip. “Because I decide when it ends.”

“Why are you telling me this?” The crease in Sam’s brow deepened.

“Think kid.” Sam wasn’t sure what to do with that information or the suggestive look the devil was giving him. Was the devil suggesting he distract him, but how? It took a moment, but Sam remembered the suggestions from earlier. The ones he chose to ignore instead of dignifying with an answer. Lucifer was serious about that? He’d thought it was just a barb to get under his skin. A very temptingly vivid barb but a barb none the less.

“Sex?” Sam breathed out in disbelief. Lucifer chuckled at that as he reached across the table grasping Sam’s chin gently with his fingers. “It’s a very good way to distract me.” He mused his thumb sliding across Sam’s bottom lip. The possessive gleam returned to his pale blue eyes. Sam wanted to pull away, but his body responded of its own accord leaning into the touch and parting his lips invitingly.

“Quick and filthy or brother scaring?” Lucifer asked eyes trained on Sam’s mouth waiting for a more verbal invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile to be okay with this chapter. So, it's up later than I wanted it to be. Now we can get started on the juicy stuff. Like perhaps one of Luci's suggestions? Which option would you guys prefer?


	3. Chapter 3

“Brother scaring” Sam breathed out the words. A sick twisted all-consuming need filling him as his tongue slipped forward to lick at Lucifer’s thumb. Lucifer smiled whispering “as you wish.”

They were now in a motel room decorated similarly to the one Dean and Sam had rented hours ago. Sam was sitting on the bed closest to the door Lucifer standing over him thumb still against his bottom lip. The room was all purple and yellow an odd country theme with sun Bonnet Sue and calico overalls boy on thick thread bare quilts accented by deep Brown wood bed frames (the kind with no head or foot board) and furniture. There were throw pillows embroidered with quaint little sayings like “The south where love, family, and tradition are the sugar in our tea” and “Everybody loves a southern belle.” Sam shifted his eyes back to Lucifer after his perusal of the room in disbelief. A part of him didn’t think that the devil would really teleport them to the room next to the one he had been sharing with Dean. He knew however that that was just wishful thinking and of course Lucifer would do exactly that.

“Don’t look so surprised Sam.” He chuckled “I did exactly as you asked” he gestured with a tilt of his head to the room.

Sam gulped reality settling in once again dampening the need that rolled through him. Was he really going to go through with this? Was he really about to to have sex with the devil? Right next door to his brother who was probably still sleeping. He didn’t want to think about it. It occurred to him then that perhaps Dean was out looking for him. He hoped that was the case. Better than him being next door to hear what was about to occur.

“You want proof of where your brother is” Lucifer said a mischievous smile curving up the corners of his lips. He stood up and snapped his fingers and the wall separating the rooms seemed to disappear revealing a sleeping Dean just as Sam had left him. Legs spread on his stomach. Pillow hugged to his face. Blankets tangled with his legs mostly off of his body. Sleeping quite soundly it seemed.

“this could be an illusion” Sam said disbelief clear in his voice.

“Why would I do that? Having your brother right here. To hear your every moan and scream you make. You know I want that” the possessive gleam ringing his pale blue eyes with crimson.

Sam swallowed hard trying to think of what to do as he looked from Lucifer to Dean. The wall was snapped back into place. Sam turned back to face the devil.

“Now let’s get down to business shall we” Lucifer said rubbing his hands together greedily stepping closer to Sam. Settling in the boys lap their chests brushing with every breath. The need was back clouding Sam’s mind so when Lucifer leaned in Sam followed completing the motion pressing their lips together. the calling sung in his head as his lips tingled as if a current was running through them from Lucifer’s. He moaned and leaned into the hand Lucifer had raised to cup his cheek.

“You’re making this too easy” Lucifer chided against Sam’s lips.

“I can’t help it” Sam stated pressing their lips together again.

Lucifer slid his hand up into Sam’s long brown locks pulling his head back. “deciding not to lie to yourself anymore Samuel?” Lucifer teased knowing full well the real reason Sam couldn’t or wouldn’t fight back.

“Maybe” Sam mumbled and gently bucked his hips up into Lucifer. Lucifer hummed enjoying the pliability of Sam’s demeanor. Placing a hand on the younger Winchester’s chest pushing him down to lie on the bed. Sam tugged at Lucifer’s shirt.

“ah ah ah not so fast there my little southern belle” Lucifer chided pushing Sam’s hands down on either side of his head. Sam whined. Normally being in this position would have scared him but he was too damned horny to be scared. “please” he begged, and Lucifer’s grin was all teeth.

He removed his hands from holding down Sam’s wrists using his power instead to keep them in place. While he unbuttoned the red plaid shirt Sam was wearing. Sam bucked up into Lucifer twisting as he tried to free his hands. Lucifer chuckled sliding his hands up Sam’s chest pushing the now unbuttoned shirt open. He gripped Sam’s shoulders with an almost painful pressure.

“You want it so bad you don’t even care what you look like right now. practically begging for my cock. my own little slut” Lucifer let out a cackle that sent heat straight down to Sam’s already throbbing hard cock.

“You’re supposed to be scared not turned on” The devil whispered in his ear teasingly.

“please” Sam begged unable to properly articulate. His head was swimming in a sea of lust and the one solid part of him kept being washed away with the tide.

“Say you want me Sam” Lucifer said as he kissed Sam firmly on the lips pulling the younger Winchester’s bottom lip between his teeth sucking it as he pulled away.

“I want you” Sam breathed out catching his breath in needy gasps.

“Tell me you need me” The devil requested as he nuzzled into the crook of Sam’s neck and shoulder kissing the flesh gently before biting down hard drawing little droplets of blood that he licked up sensually.

“Fuck, I need you” Sam hissed out at the pain that was quickly turning into pleasure with each lap of his fallen archangels’ tongue.

Lucifer smiled moving down to Sam’s chest where he used his pointer finger to ghost circles around Sam’s left nipple causing it to pebble and harden in response. Sam gazed down at him. His Hazel eyes looking practically black through his hooded eyelids and long dark lashes as he panted little gasping moans bubbling forth.

This was a good look for Sam the devil thought flicking his tongue across the taught bud. watching as Sam gasped and moaned body jumping. His face contorting with pleasure eyes closing for but a second. Lucifer moved down tongue tracing the contours of Sam’s stomach hands unbuttoning and unzipping his pants pulling them down as he reached Sam’s hip bone. He pulled back kneeling on the floor removing socks and shoes along with Sam’s jeans. Leaving the boy in only his open red plaid shirt.

Lucifer hummed in contentment as he took in the sight of Sam’s thick erection dripping with pre. moving between Sam’s legs lapping up the dripping pre with long flat strokes of his tongue. Sam wiggled his hips trying to get more simulation as moans poured from his lips.

Once Sam’s cock was thoroughly licked Lucifer stood and removed his clothes as Sam watched hungrily. Lucifer knelt down between Sam’s legs again lifting the boy’s legs up by the knees spreading him open and Sam reached forward spreading his ass cheeks open giving Lucifer a clear view of his twitching hole. Not even registering the fact that his hands had been released.

“Samuel you really are my own little whore aren’t you” Lucifer cooed releasing Sam’s legs so that his feet rested on the edge of the bed.

“Yes” Sam mumbled out fingers stretching himself open further.

Lucifer then spit into his hand slickening his fingers before probing Sam’s whole with one. Sam hissed in pain but kept his position. The devil twisted his finger around as he slid it in and out of Sam enjoying the pained hisses and groans that left his perfect vessels mouth. He slid a second finger in feeling the reluctant stretch of the ring of muscle before it gave in relaxing around his fingers. He twisted and stretched Sam open working a third finger in. His free hand working his own cock. He slipped his fingers out of Sam earning a whine from the boy. He slicked his cock in saliva pressing it to Sam’s entrance.

“Tell me what you want” Lucifer ordered now hovering over Sam. Tears were streaming down his flushed cheeks eyes sparkling with them in the light of the room.

“I want…” He fell silent wiggling his ass his twitching hole rubbing against Lucifer’s cock head.

“Say it” Lucifer whispered into Sam’s ear.

“please fuck me” Sam sobbed “I want you to slam that big fat cock in my ass and pound my brains out” he finished hurriedly.

“That’s a good little slut” Lucifer praised slamming his cock home ripping a strangled cry from the boy’s lips. He only got about half of his cock inside Sam so the panic in the boys’ eyes as he felt Lucifer pressing in deeper. Had the devil moaning his dick twitching as he pressed in pulled back and pressed in deeper. Once he was completely sheathed in Sam. He began to properly thrust up into him. Sam’s pained moans turning into pleasured groans as he began to work his hips along with Lucifer’s thrusts.

“You like that Sam?” Lucifer questioned as he moved with the boy “do I feel good?”

“Fuck yes!” Sam screamed “So damn good!”

It really was like nothing Sam had experienced before. He'd never had a fuck this good. The chemistry was off the charts. Like there could never be a better match sexual or otherwise. Even the pain had his nerves on fire wanting more.

Lucifer took the opportunity to bring the wall back down at least visually. He had made it invisible, but it was still there separating the two rooms. Sound did carry better though, and he watched as Dean began to stir. The sounds of the bed banging against a now invisible wall and his brothers moans and curses filtering straight into Dean’s ears.

“Come on baby fuck me harder” Sam groaned gripping Lucifer’s ass pushing himself down harder on to the devil’s cock.

Lucifer complied slamming in so hard the sound of flesh slapping against flesh rang brightly through the room and into Dean’s ears finally jolting him awake. He shot up looking around the room for the source of the noise and immediately noticed Sam’s empty bed.

“Fuck yeah just like that” Sam’s voice carried to Dean’s ears and he turned to where the wall separating the rooms should be. Only to find himself staring straight into the eyes of the devil smiling cockily as he fucks Sam into the bed like the devil he is. Dean was at a loss struck silent and still unable to figure out how to deal with this situation.

“Sam?” he said at first then moved slamming into the invisible wall “Sam!” he banged his fists against the wall. Sam showed no indication of hearing him.

“He’s a little busy at the moment can I take a message?” Lucifer mocked as he leaned down pulling Sam’s head back with his fingers tangled in his dark brown locks lips against Sam’s chin.

“What the fuck have you done to him!” Dean roared.

“Nothing he chose this” he moved his lips to Sam’s ear “didn’t you Sam?”

“yes” Sam moaned eyes flicking over to meet deans. “Sorry…nn Dean” Sam finished and pulled Lucifer in for a very sloppy kiss. He didn’t want Lucifer making another snarky comment to rile his brother up even more.

Dean stepped back surprised. He tore his gaze away plopping back down on his bed. What the fuck is happening? This must be a dream, right? But the sounds of the devil fucking his baby brother into the bed next door we’re too much to be a dream let alone a hallucination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this chapter technically done for a while just got busy. Hope you enjoy it.

Dean didn’t know what to do his brother was clearly enjoying what Lucifer was doing to him. if the loud moaning was any indication. He covered his ears with his hands trying to block out the sounds of his brother getting railed by the devil.

“Come on Dean enjoy the show” Lucifer implored with a nasty laugh pulling away from Sam’s hungry lips.

“Shut the fuck up” Dean growled. Wanting nothing more than to rip the devil to shreds.

Sam pulled Lucifer back down locking Hazel with Blue. “Do you need an audience to get off?” He asked grinding his hips up into Lucifer’s. Lucifer groaned his body shuddering. The connection between them didn’t only affect Sam. It affected Lucifer as well. His current vessel seemed far too sensitive every touch every movement was slowly working down his façade of perfect control.

“No, this slutty ass of yours will do just fine” Lucifer whispered grin spreading “your brother over there is just a perk” his eyes flashed crimson as he thrust his cock in deeper. Sam moaned his body bowing coming up off the bed. Lucifer chuckled pulling out of Sam earning a whine as he flipped Sam onto his stomach wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him up into position and sliding back inside of him. Sam groaned enjoying just how deep the devil reached in this position. Lucifer pulled off Sam’s shirt the rest of the way tossing it to the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing.

Dean looked up at the change in sounds only to regret it seconds later. It was one thing to see his brother on his back offering himself up to the devil, but now he was on all fours like a bitch. Lucifer’s bitch.

Lucifer grabbed Sam’s hair pulling him up and back. Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck as Lucifer kissed him. Giving Dean a full view of Sam’s naked body and bouncing cock. That had a slight shine from the pre dripping from it. Dean found himself entranced or perhaps mesmerized is more accurate by its movements. He shook himself feeling shame and disgust in himself for even looking at his brother like that. Not that it was sexual. He wasn’t turned on just in awe. Sam had a great body, nothing wrong with appreciating it. What was wrong was doing so while the devil railed his ass. Dean really would have preferred that the hands gripping Sam’s hips with bruising force we’re anyone else’s. He caught Lucifer’s knowing grin as he brought his eyes back up, and knew the devil thought he was being covetous of his baby brothers’ body. Of his baby brother in general. Sam was too busy getting fucked to notice the silent conversation between his brother and his devil.

“Gonna cum for me baby?” Lucifer mocked against Sam’s ear.

“Fuck… yes” Sam groaned fingers gripping Lucifer’s hair. Grinding hungrily into every thrust.

A few strong thrusts and Sam was spurting thick ropes of cum. That splattered the nonexistent wall seeming to hang in the air there. Lucifer came shortly after the convulsions of Sam’s rectum milking him. Finished he allowed Sam to slump onto the bed his cock slipping free in the process. Lucifer looked up at Dean a pleased smirk on his face as if to say, “Look what a mess I made of your precious baby brother”. He was gone in a rustle of feathers. The wall reappearing seconds later.

Sam now left alone in the room sighed in relief. The calling had quieted down to a mere whisper. He was now able to think clearly, and everything came crashing down or perhaps slammed was a bit more apt of a description. His body ached but his ass screamed not that that was a surprising fact. It was the devil after all and he ain’t known for being kind when he fucks you figuratively or otherwise. He wanted to sleep but knew he couldn’t. Not in this room. It’s not like Lucifer had paid for it. Someone could come in at any moment, so Sam got up. Pulled on his clothes grimacing as he felt Lucifer’s cum leaking from his ass. He needed a shower. Hopefully Dean would let him clean up before ripping him a new one. He left the motel room closing the door behind him and stepped through the open door to their shared room. Dean must have left it open for him when he went out. He noticed Dean was nowhere to be found, and he vaguely remembered hearing the familiar roar of the Impalas engine. While he was getting dressed. He closed the door heading straight for the shower. Afterwards he climbed into bed to get some rest before Dean got back. He knew Dean would be back no matter what that was always assured.

Dean returned hours later drunk and smelling of booze and cheap perfume. Stripped off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. Throwing himself onto his bed groaning and turning to face Sam who had woken up when he heard the sound of the Impala’s engine and a door creaking shut.

“Sammy” Dean mumbled.

“yeah Dean?” Sam answered opening his eyes meeting Dean’s glazed stare.

“Why?” Dean asked brows drawing together.

“I… It’s hard to explain” Sam sighed he really didn’t know what to tell his brother. Afraid that saying anything about the calling would only alienate them further.

“What’s so hard about it?” Dean asked confused. He just wanted to know what had made his brother agree to fuck the devil himself.

“Dean I… I'm sorry” Sam looked down ashamed.

“for what Sam?” Dean moved shifting to his side propping his head up on his hand.

“For you having to see that” It came out as a barely audible whisper.

“Why Lucifer Sam?” Dean stare was hard almost looking sober in that moment.

“Why indeed” Sam chuckled riley.

Dean would have pressed for more information, but exhaustion took over and he found himself asleep. Sam was grateful for it. He hoped they could put this behind them. Though he was sure Lucifer would be back or more likely he’d find himself going back to Lucifer. He thought this as the calling hummed in the back of his mind like the sound track to a movie. He didn’t think that this particular movie had a happy ending though. He huffed a chuckle devoid of humor and rolled over turning his back on his sleeping brother. “I’ve got the penthouse suite in hell waiting for me” he whispered. Then wondered if it had room service. He smiled at his terrible joke shaking his head. A cramped box with Lucifer as his roommate for all eternity. That’s what awaited him. He had nightmares about it almost every night since learning of his destiny of their destiny. The worst part about the nightmares was always how Lucifer would talk so sweet and accommodating regardless of the sin or demand how he’d praise him for his twisted longings and desires even Grant him some of them he let Sam make his own hell by giving him his every sick twisted desire. He’d ask every time what do you want Sam and Sam would answer something different every time. When he awoke from these nightmares covered in a sheen of sweat tears pouring down his cheeks. He always felt that much more unclean. Like the filth of who he is was imbedding itself deeper into the marrow of his bones. Making him unsalvageable. Nothing could cleanse him. This night with Lucifer only served to further prove his own fears.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Lucifer/Sam fic with more of my idea on how they'd work as a "couple" even though I wouldn't really call them that XD. I plan on multiple chapters as the inspiration strikes me.


End file.
